beyondfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot/Episode Summary
The scene opens to a young teen named Kevin McArdle (Gabe Humphrey) is on a water tower in Fort Reed, Kansas, who is trying to radio his friend Holden Matthews on a walkie-talkie. At Holden’s house, an overwhelmed Diane on her phone tries to stop a young Luke (Dean Petriw) from a spoiling his appetite and hands him the walkie-talkie to hand to his brother, Holden (Dylan Schmid). He is momentarily stopped by his father, who says that there's going to be the closest meteor shower to Earth for the first time in 100 years. Holden who is working in his room, is handed the walkie-talkie by his brother, and tells Kevin he is coming, much to Kevin's relief. But before he leaves, he shows his younger brother a planet mobile lamp he made that spins, much to the boys' wonder. Luke asks if he can come to watch the meter shower with him but Holden says he can't. Seeing his disappointment, he asks him to watch and take care of his dog Max. He leaves, much to Diane's protests, on his motorbike to meet Kevin at the water tower. There, they drink and talk about high school girls and inability to talk to them in general. Holden states that there are 100 billion different stars, which makes him feel that they're part of something bigger. But Kevin says he feels drunk. But, much to their horror, Kevin’s older brother, Jeff, and his friends arrive at the water tower, looking to cause trouble. They try to escape but they're caught. Jeff throws Kevin into the fence for taking his beer and is about to fight but Holden stops him. After he remarks that he always wanted a bike like Holden's, Kevin launches himself towards his brother. He is about to get beat up by Jeff, but Holden hits him with his bike helmet ache falls to the floor. Jeff says he's dead, and Holden, dodging his friends takes off on his bike. Jeff and his buddies quickly get to their truck and chase after him. As they finally reach him, Holden is forced to take a side route through a forest. He loses them, but he quickly crashes as he hits a branch and lands on the ground. Dazed, a wounded but okay Holden stands as he finds his walkie-talkie, which is emitting strange sounds through the static. Suddenly, his motorbike, laying a few meters away, turns on and it's headlight turns on, blinding him. He asks who is there, but them, all around him, small bits of branches, rocks, and other things from the forest ground defy gravity and float all around him, and even his walkie-talkie floats away when he loses his grip on it. But suddenly everything drops back to the ground, as the mysterious light in the background also disappears. But as sudden as before, Holden is confronted with a intensely bright white light of unknown origin and something unexplained happens around him right before he loses consciousness. ---- Twelve Years Later ---- Holden (now played by Burkely Duffield) bit by bit, wakes up from a hospital bed from his comma. A patient in a twin bed notices in shock as Holden begins to try to take off the wires around him, setting off some beepers that alarms the nurse tending to the patient, who screams. His mother Diane later gets the phone call that he's awake. At the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews defiantly continue to walk to their son's room to see him against the doctor's protests, who says Holden will need multiple tests as he could have brain injury and amnesia, but Diane isn't having any of it. They reach his room as Diane and a now grown and conscious Holden make eye contact, and his parents tearfully reunite with him. Holden asks where he is, with his parents saying he's in the hospital and has been asleep for a long time. But Holden asks how long he was asleep and what happened to him. He looks around the room and catches his reflection in the monitor. Shocked, he suffers as panic attack as he wonders what happened to him. In the doctor's office, she explains that his muscles haven't atrophied whatsoever and his mind is fully alert. The doctor recommends that he be transferred to another hospital but Diane insist on taking him home as he is perfectly healthy, despite the doctor’s recommendation to keep him a while for testing. After some physical tests, much to the amazement of the physical therapists, he goes home, to news reporters at the house, updating the town on this situation. One of the residents who noticed the story is Kevin, now grown and shocked. Holden, now home, returns to his room, which has been relatively left untouched since his coma. His younger brother Luke (now played by Jonathan Whitesell), now in college, returns home to see him. Both shocked by how much they've grown, they embrace and reunite with Holden. At dinner, Holden immediately digs in but Luke and his parents hold hands to pray, thankful to the Lord for Holden's awaking. Diane asks Holden if he needs any food or drinks, she'll go get them. Luke chimes in and says he needs some stuff. But Tom says college has corrupted him - he's after beer. They're interrupted by the phone ringing - the media, including Diane Sawyer and Oprah, has been trying to contact Holden. Luke goes to get it, as Diane fills Holden in on the changes in the neighborhood - like a new shopping mall with an Apple store. Holden is amazed there is a store that sells literal apples. Tom explains it's a technology store but Diane stops him - she doesn't want to Holden to get overwhelmed with trying to catch up on modern times. Holden, now in bed, has a dream featuring an elderly man in an inferno and hears a young girl’s voice, saying that they’ll see him soon. He wakes up in the forest where he was twelve years earlier, and in a confused state, finds the walkie-talkie he used back then. He doesn’t tell his parents anything when he arrives back home, who have since called the sheriff, terrified and concerned at their missing son. After a shower, Holden wipes the mist off of the mirror and continues to appraise his grown face. Holden’s doctor discovered her office broken into as files are scattered around the floor. She proceeds to call security. At home, Luke gives Holden an unused computer to help him catch up on the past twelve years. He asks a rather distracted Holden if he's alright and tells him he can confide in him. He tells Luke the same cause he gave to his parents that he needed some air this morning. Like tells him he has some money to take him to buy shopping, but says he can give him a driver's lesson. In the garage, per Luke's instructions, he is able to start the car but accelerates backwards, hitting the trashcans. They agree to switch. The sheriff tells Holden's doctor that the person who broke into her office was after something specific. She hands him Holden's file, thinking that that folder was that something. Luke takes him to go shopping for new clothes. While trying on clothes, Luke notices a girl (Dilan Gwyn) checking out Holden. Holden asks what he should do, to which Luke replies he should talk to her. He fills him in on how to talk to girls. Holden begins to awkwardly introduce himself, and compliments her by saying the red bra she's holding would look good on her. Knowing his attempt at flirting is futile, he tries to bail, but is pulled back by her. She writes something on his arm and says she’ll see him soon. Holden, believing it to by her phone number, realizes it's a message telling him he’s in danger and to “trust no one.” While he’s sleeping, unusual electrical activity starts happening in his room, and he dreams of an elder man (Alex Diakun) and that same girl he met at the store. He again wakes up in the forest, having to walk back home. Holden finally meets up with Kevin (now played by Jordan Calloway) at his school counselor office and they hug, with Kevin apologizing. At a visit to the hospital, they take him in for MRI or CatScan (not really sure which, but they scan his brain,) but Holden falls asleep, dreaming again about the old man and the girl. The computer screens and everything the room goes down as well as blows up. Holden wakes up to find all the machinery has burned up. Kevin is at home and gets a call from an unknown, asking what Holden knows. Kevin tells the voice he doesn’t think Holden is who they’re looking for and says that Holden is scared. The voice hangs up on him and calls a man in a yellow jacket, who has broken into Kevin’s office, and the voice tells him to do what he has to. Kevin meets up with Holden at a tavern. Kevin tells Holden that “they” are coming for him, but doesn’t say exactly who they are. Holden mentions the girl that wrote on his arm, but Kevin doesn’t know who he’s talking about. Holden takes off outside the bar and Kevin follows, but they are attacked by the Yellow Jacket Man (Peter Kelamis) and his two cohorts. The Yellow Jacket Man tells him he knows what Holden can do. Holden doesn’t know what he’s talking about, but when they are about to kill Kevin, Holden slams his fist on the ground, causing an outburst that throws the attackers off of them. The girl, in an SUV, rescues Holden from the scene. He doesn’t understand what’s going on, but the girl admits they know each other, and says her name is Willa. Holden doesn’t remember anything and again uses some unknown power to stop the vehicle by practically blowing up the engine. Willa explains that while his body was lying dormant, his consciousness wasn’t and he’s been living a life that whole time elsewhere, learning how to use unexplained powers. But she warns him that he needs to learn to control it. He leaves, warning her to stay away from him. Willa visits the elderly man that was in Holden’s dreams. The elderly man’s body is unconscious but he communicates with Willa through her cell phone via text. She tells him that Holden’s not ready, but he says to keep close and protect him. Holden’s room goes through another uncontrolled outburst while he sleeps. Category:Episode Summaries